


The Problem with Propriety

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU prompt fic for the ever wonderful who_in_whoville who I just discovered is my birthday twin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Propriety

It probably wouldn't have happened at all if Rose Tyler hadn't already been irritated at Cassandra O'Brien. Cassandra was the sort of worker that other employees despise. She hadn't been working at Henriks for more than a month, but she had already managed to irritate nearly every other sales worker and members of lower level management in her department and all the surrounding ones. Rose had tried her best to maintain her temper when Cassandra had told her what to do in a high-handed manner, biting her lip to avoid barking out that after two years of working at Henriks, perhaps she knew what she was doing - but that particular day had been Rose's breaking point.

Cassandra had apparently made it her day's mission to tell Rose how to do her job better (never mind that Cassandra worked in menswear and Rose in women's lingerie) and by three pm, Rose was ready to scream. That was why the sound of raised voices - Cassandra's breathy falsetto in particular - caught Rose's attention. She walked over to where she could see, but still be hidden by a rack of fur coats, and the scene before her almost made her laugh out loud.

Cassandra had finally met her match and it came in the form of Doctor John Smith, a fussy well-to-do man with business dealings most guessed to be shady. The Doctor - as he preferred to be called - was an exacting customer, demanding that all of his clothes be re-fitted for him specifically and complaining loudly if they happened to be out of whatever he wanted. His bi-monthly visits to Henriks were generally accompanied by nearly all of the menswear associates hurriedly stepping out for their break.

Rose didn't attempt to hide her smile as she watched Cassandra attempt to deal with the Doctor's demands. He had called ahead to order several new pin-striped suits and flowery ties and he was used to having his clothing ready and waiting for him. Cassandra, having been given no warning of the Doctor's impending visit by her irritated co-workers, was clearly at a loss as to what he wanted and the Doctor was not making it any easier on her. 

As much fun as hiding behind the coats and watching Cassandra getting chewed out by the Doctor was, Rose eventually abandoned her hiding spot to lend a hand. Not to Cassandra - if it had been any other customer Rose would have left her to suffer through it - but to the Doctor. Because, despite his reputation, Rose had always managed to be able to understand him and send him on his way a happy customer. 

His smile, which had been stowed far away from Cassandra, returned full force when he caught sight of Rose walking towards them. The Doctor sent Cassandra a withering look when she haughtily informed Rose that she was not in need of assistance, and walked towards Rose with his hands outstretched. Rose laughed and briefly allowed the impropriety of a hug (it was far from the first hug that the Doctor had bestowed upon her and she knew he meant nothing by it) before quickly finding his order.

The silence between Cassandra and Rose was an icy one while they waited for the Doctor to try on each and every piece of his new suits. Rose tried to ignore the dark looks Cassandra was bestowing her with, but it was a relief each time the Doctor pranced out of his dressing room to model a new suit for Rose's stamp of approval. It was definitely no hardship standing there and watching the Doctor turn this way and that to admire himself in the mirror - from the top of his really great hair to the tips of his toes, the Doctor's body filled out his clothing in all the right places - and when he called her forward to adjust his tie or check to see if his collars were really quite even, well, so much the better. 

After the Doctor was finally satisfied that his order was correct, and with much less complaining than he usually burdened everyone with, he seemed in no hurry to leave. Instead he insisted that Rose accompany him to pick out some handkerchiefs and then a bottle of cologne and then to leisurely peruse the shoes. Rose didn't know what to make of this new development; she was nearly certain it had nothing to do with Cassandra - they had left her sputtering far behind them - but the Doctor had never shown such an interest in either her or in the other merchandise Henriks had to offer. 

The Doctor plied her with a steady stream of questions as they walked, inquiring after things that he could have no interest in, such as her future plans (undecided), family situation (single, supporting her mother), hobbies (helping others, going on long, exploratory walks), and opinions on various items of clothes or accessories he picked out (no on the top hat, yes on the trench coat, definitely no on the giant multi-colored scarf). Eventually he grew tired of clothes and accessories and struck out in the direction of housewares. Rose had little choice but to follow him, unsure of why he was still interested in her company, but a quick glance at her manager (a fiery woman named Donna who understood everyone's frustrations with the Doctor quite well), told her that if the Doctor wanted a personal shopper, he was going to get a personal shopper.

By the time they had reached sporting goods and pet supplies, Rose was deeply involved in conversation with him. He turned out to be quite knowledgeable on a variety of subjects with a surprising sense of humor and an almost childish joy over certain items of interest - he, a grown man, practically crowed with delight when he spotted a giant telescope and spent many long minutes peering through it and regaling Rose with stories of the stars. She had nearly forgotten she was supposed to be setting up a display on brassieres as she discussed the pros and cons of various camping gear (she had never been camping, but had always had a keen interest in the subject) and their debate on dogs versus cats grew positively heated. 

Both of their heads were bent over a book entitled _Werewolves: Fact or Fantasy_ , when the announcement sounded that Henriks was closing in thirty minutes. Rose started guiltily, suddenly realizing she had spent three hours wandering the store with the Doctor instead of fulfilling her duties. She tried to make her apologies and escape to face Donna's wrath, but the Doctor wouldn't hear of it. Instead he insisted on escorting her to the center of the Lingerie Department himself and apologizing to Donna with flowery words.

Donna was eventually appeased, particularly after she caught sight of the Doctor's multiple shopping bags. She only insisted that Rose finish her display before she left for the day. Rose fully expected the Doctor to make his leave then, but he once more surprised her by stationing himself between the corsets and the shifts with as much aplomb as if he were in his own living room, and keenly watching her every move. He called out suggestions from time to time, but mostly contented himself by offering fascinating tidbits from the history of the brassiere, soundly ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving from the few remaining customers. 

It took Rose hardly any time at all to complete the display and she soon made her exit to the backroom, though only after promising the Doctor she would meet him out front in five minutes time. She was hard pressed to arrive in only five minutes, everyone she passed wanted details about her afternoon with the Doctor, and she tried to brush them off as best as she could. Surprisingly, Donna rescued her from the masses, pulling her into a quick hug and sending her out the door with a kiss on the cheek.

Rose had no time to contemplate Donna's strange actions because the Doctor was waiting anxiously at the door, his mouth already open to ask her to dinner and a show and maybe a walk later, but only if she wanted? Rose smiled and slipped her arm through the one he had forgotten to offer her and suggested that there was a chip shop up ahead that she just adored and a used bookstore around the corner and there was a stargazing hill that most people didn't know about. He beamed at her and she couldn't help returning his manic grin.

They were just exiting the chip shop after a rousing discussion about new inventions and the possibility of time travel when Rose caught sight of Cassandra making her way up the far side of the street. Rose glanced briefly at her own hand grasped tightly within the Doctor's and the Doctor caught her look and the reason for it. His smile grew into a full-out grin and then he was yelling "Run" and tugging her down a side alley and Rose had no more chance to think about propriety or decency or anything else by which she had always lived her life.

Many months later she made certain to include a special announcement addressed to Cassandra O'Brien c/o Henriks Department Store on the occasion of her wedding to the Doctor from where they were vacationing in Spain. (Donna told her later that it was not well received.)


End file.
